User talk:Hstar
---- Old archived messages: Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 ---- WaterTeam Could you put me on the water team and show me how to to make one of those customized signitures? WiseGuy17 16:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes I wan to have a word bubble like you. WiseGuy17 17:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I would like it to change colors of red green and blue if you can do it. Also could you put a picture of Dialga. Then send me a preview on my talkpage and I will write the stuff on it and send it back to you. WiseGuy17 18:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) That looks great! I did a few changes to it but the colors are just right. But how do i answer people in it. On my prefences do I just type in template:WiseGuy17 or what. WiseGuy17 18:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I join too? I just LOVE Water types! Thanks Hstar Thanks Hstar I will be testing it and i will tell you the results.WiseGuy17 18:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble I came up with this, WiseGuy-My Talk Forum:PokePower Namespace Hi there, Hstar! As an admin, your opinion is valued among the community and matters more in decisions. And as a PokePower member, I was wondering if you could comment on Forum:PokePower Namespace, as more opinions are needed before we send in the email to request the namespace. Thank you. – Jäzz '' 14:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Palace Maven Spenser Hello, i wanted to say that the part of Palace Maven Spenser's anime description could;ve been way better, i know no information about him from the anime but like it should've described what he does in the anime and such instead of showing his pokemon or im mistaken but can you please respond to this. Nighthawk 02:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Anime Pokemon #I tried doing that, but we then have more than two different sets of color on the template, it gets sort of complicated and I don't think I want to do any more modifications to it. #I don't know if you can send in fonts to staff, try asking on Community wiki about it. # 19:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) um Sorry I forgot, and I couldnt reply 'cause I havent been on since. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 20:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ok ok sorry i don't know how to make a link Darkusgal231 16:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ok ty Darkusgal231 17:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) i saw your page you made on your wiki,that was mean,really mean X10 kaio ken 18:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Favour If you can give me the hex codes for each element, I can give you the code for changing the colors and you can just copy it to the template. 20:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just add }|earth|Earth =78C850|fire|Fire= F08030|water|Water = 6890F0|ice|Ice= 98D8D8|wind|Wind= A890F0|light|Light = FFCC00|energy|Energy = FF9900|darkness|Darkness = 705848|? = 70685C}}; to the element section of the template. 22:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Message from X10 kaio ken he told you the story if you ask he is at my house right now X10 kaio ken 19:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Project Anime A job as an A.A.E =) go on chat with me on my pokemon wiki.X10 Kaio KenLogan 21:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I guess i could do that. DeputySpike 03:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi, Hstar. I was wondering if you could ban this user from chat. I asked him politely to leave 5 times and he responded in caps: "No i don't i am a free man" "OUTRAGEOUS THATS RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thanks, The Latias 20:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Pkmnman1345 LatiasFan and I were on chat and Pkmnman1345 came up. He had less than 25 edits. We explained and asked him to leave but he wouldn't cooperate. There were no admins to help. As far as I know, Pkmnman1345 is still in this iikiCan you do anything about it? Bmltera-Talk 21:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I blocked him, he vandalized some categories as well. Technology Wizard · talk Question Hi Hstar ^.^ Nice to talk to you. I was just going to ask why you decided to give Latiasfan001 the chat mod rights again. I thought Crimson was going to give them to the user since the user was on hiatus. I am just asking :) Technology Wizard · talk Opinion hey! dont you think Suicune is epic? Just Random So as you know..... Pokemon Specials Hey Hstar! i wanted to ask that where can i watch the Pokemon special episodes- "Dawn's new journey" and that episode in which brock comes with the photo of all his travelling companions? I want to see those episodes. The link which you have posted dont have those episodes- Axelblaze12 Spam Could you please delete this spam article? Cheers, The Latias 16:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks!MazNator 18:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hstar! Hi! I have a question...could you please answer it? What I want to know is how to get a personalized signature. Could you tell me? Thanks! Pinklilac 11:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:How long.... How long has it been XD So how's it been? (That reminds me....what about the anime also?) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) We gotta talk. Ok. Hi. First of all, I may need you to archive my talk page again it's getting crowded. Second, when can you start writing detaied episode plots for the rest of the IL Pokémon episodes. Is now a bad time? Please respond Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Thanks for archiving my talk page. I just write short ones with suspenseful endings. I'll look for a pro. Thanks for being on today. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) did you ban me from the the wikis chat?Dont block me 17:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Honor It's a honor to be on your friends list :) --Station7 22:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Cinnamon says goodbye I just got a message from Cinnamon. Here: Winxfan1 I'm really sorry that it took me awhile to write this, but I can't be a part of Pokemon Wiki anymore. I have been very busy and writing the episode plots for every episode was very stressful for me. I had such a hard time finding time to write them and now I have almost have no time to be on a computer. I'm very sorry and sad that I let down you, Hstar, and the rest of Project anime. I haven't written in a while because I didn't know how to say goodbye. Once again I'm sorry and I wish you all good luck with Project Anime. Cinnamon 115 20:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I just gave her a fond farewell. I suggest, you do the same too. Just something to think about. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:44, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Cinnamon's replacement. I think I may have found Cinnamon's replacement. I think User:Jirachiwish would make a great Synopsis writer. You should see his work for the synopsis of IL052: Princess vs. Princess. Please give it some thought and get back to me as soon as you can about this. Thanks. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Gym Leader episodes completed I am pleased to report I have completed the Gym Leader episodes of the Hoenn and Sinnoh sagas. from Roxanne to Volkner. My wish is that you go over them and tell me what you think. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your opinion on this. Sorry I haven't been on, but I get by. I was at my grandmother's appartment for the weekend. BTW, Her birthday was Thursday November 10, We had a special celebration. You'll laugh at me for this but, near the end of her slide presentation, I cried. Wussy me huh? But I had to keep up my edits via my Nintendo 3DS. I had internet access which was cool. Anyway, I can't wait to get back to work soon. I had JE043 all ready to go. BTW, You never told me about JirachiWish being Cinnamon's replacement. How about next week he could work on the IL*** episode Synopses. We should make a checklist and for every season he finished we mark it off. I can work on the Johto Gym Leader episodes now. Thanks so much. I did have to re-tweak Mastering Current Events since the video wasn't there anymore. A little warning, if you happen to see a new BW episode article next Thursday that will be me doing it since we have to keep this wiki up to date on BW episodes. Hope this gets through. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Update: I just finished JE043, I'll get someone to delete this redirect link: JE043: A Dairy Tale Ending Otherwise we won't be able to rename it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And I just finished JE044: Air Time! And JE045: The Bug Stops Here. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 04:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Today's Episode I just finished JE046: Type Casting, and did a little work on JE097. There's just one last thing I need to take care of. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I just finished what needed to be done and I finished JE047: Fossil Fools. Feels good to be doing this again. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) JE048 has been completed and That will be the last episode of the day for me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Day 3 I just finished JE049, and this after noon I'll have JE050 and this evening JE051. Sorry to bother you like this. Tomorrow is JE052, JE053 and JE054, Thursday will be JE055, JE056, JE057 and BW058, Friday will be JE058, JE059 and JE060 and Saturday will be JE061, JE062 and JE063. And from Sunday November 20 to Saturday November 26 will be nothing but fixing up. No new episode articles, well except for BW059. This is my list and I'll stick to it. Thanks for listening. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Might have a delay We might have a problem: According to other sites This week's episode, BW058, might air next week. There fore every episode might be bumped a week. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Finished. I finished every episoe that was on my list. After today we do not make any new episodes until Sunday November 27th. Till then, we just edit the ones we've done so far. I have to say it felt good doing this again. I wonder where Jirachiwish is. Anyway Just wanted to let you know that. Oh and if you happen to see an episode article on Thursday, that would be me updating the BW guide. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Jirachiwish Actually, I believe I sent you a message about this but you never replied. And he's better than I am at writing Synopses. I just write short ones without giving too much away. Anyway he wanted somtghing to do and I gave him the job. I thought that with Cinnamon gone he could take her place, since she has retired and all. So, how are things with you? I kept things in order while you were gone. And I managed to do a few episode articles. I already finished the JE064 article but, as per your rule, I'll wait till Sunday to post it, since this week is editing week and there'll be no new articles this week, well except for BW058 since the episode was delayed. Anyway nice to hear from you. Hope all goes well with your exams. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Thanks Thanks for the welcome Specialbeamkamehameha 01:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hi Hstar! I want to tell you that in the Wiki Navigation, Dawn is missing in Characters. Could you please fix that? -Pinklilac 07:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Hstar...thanks for the reply. But you still haven't fixed the wiki navigation...could you please do that? Thanks! And, how did you know I like Narnia?...My avatar I suppose! -Pinklilac 13:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Well Hi and Happy New Year. All Season 4 articles are almost done. Just 16 more to go. And Ash's Gym Battle with Clay is this week I won't forget to cover that. It was cool what you did for Cinnamon. I hope you're going over the Season 4 episode articles. I liked JE071 the most so far. I'm still behind Crimson on the leaderboard. I just hope luck will favor me soon. Sorry if all this sounds off-topic. So much to talk about in so little time you know. Well, here's to the new year. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) When it's your turn. Excuse me. I was just wondering something. When it's your turn to leave Pokémon Wikia, who will be your successor? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Season 4 complete! I'm just here to report that all the episode articles of Pokémon: Johto League Champions are done. Next will be Master Quest, but that'll have to wait till the week of February 5th, 2012, and I'll work on the rest of the 13-part whirl island arc articles. Hope to hear from you soon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Moving along swimmingly If you're there I'm here to tell you the Original Series articles are at least 84% done and the plots for season 1 are near finished. Jirachiwish just completed the plots from IL060-IL066, and in just three days. Looks like everything is coming along swimmingly. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Project Anime May I join Project Anime? I do not mind what position I get. If I am not able to could you tell me which other Project I should join. Yugimuto1 16:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hstar Hello Hello Hstar! I'm a new user on this wiki but old fan of Pokemon. So um I was wondering if you have read the newest news on http://serebii.net/black2white2/│Serebii this site because It has some intesting news on Pokemon Black 2 white 2. Message me back! Count the stars - Shao P.S. Oh is it manditory to have Count the stars - Shao 00:36, May 16, 2012 (UTC) as the signature used or can I use Count the stars - Shao ? Re: I have a twitter, we could talk on there. --Evanf (Talk) 19:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) @JFrancis32 I don't use it very much, but we could chat. --Evanf (Talk) 19:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hurry come to chat!!! Finished All the Original Episode Articles are finished. I have a new batch ready for next week, that is, if I get to it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Rotom Hey, there's a problem from Rotom. It's the Pronounciation. Can you fix it? Here's the link: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Rotom Job, The Greatest Player in the World! 11:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) A_job09 is at your service! Diamond and Pearl (song) I noticed on the Diamond and Pearl series, that on the song part of the episode template, Diamond and Pearl often links to the game. I fixed a few, but they all need to be fixed. I say fix it on each individual page, not the template, because the template is used on all episodes, not just Diamond and Pearl. How come Project Anime Members can make only 2 episodes a day and lets say this week is making anime pages week, next week it is not. Why is this so? The template you said to leave as a message, no one is putting the template on new users talk pages. Sorry if I sound confusing. Project Anime Hi, I was just wondering if I could join Project Anime? Thanks Rainbow Shifter (talk) 20:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance Return Hello, I have seen you editing on Wikia recently, and I was wondering if you could come back to edit here. Energy ''X'' 22:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I will like to join Project ANIMENastuDragneel6 (talk) 17:07, November 5, 2015 (UTC)